Jana Duggar
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Jim Bob Duggar (father) Michelle Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Joshua, John-David, Joseph, Josiah, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, Jason, James, Justin & Jackson (brothers) Jill, Jessa, Jinger, Joy-Anna, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace & Josie (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 17 biological nephews & nieces |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Jana Marie Duggar (born January 12, 1990) is the second child and first daughter of Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. She is the sister of Joshua Duggar, John-David (twin brother), Jill Dillard, Jessa Seewald, Jinger Vuolo, Joseph Duggar, Josiah Duggar, Joy-Anna Forsyth, Jedidiah Duggar, Jeremiah Duggar, Jason Duggar, James Duggar, Justin Duggar, Jackson Duggar, Johannah Duggar, Jennifer Duggar, Jordyn-Grace Duggar and Josie Duggar. Early life Jana Marie Duggar was born on January 12, 1990, to Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. She was soon followed by a twin brother, John-David. Jana and her twin brother were seen by their parents as a blessing from God in response to their decision to eschew birth control, and her parents then went on to have sixteen more children. Jana was said to be a tomboy growing up, being more "rowdy" and "outgoing" than some of her other siblings. She was a natural leader, and would try to pick out outfits and hairstyles for her younger siblings before planning their days. As her sisters got older, Jana's sister Jessa begin to rebel, and the two often clashed heads. In the book Growing Up Duggar, which was written by Jana and her three oldest sisters, Jana tells a story of a time where Jessa would often kick the bottom of her bed (Jana had a top bunk above Jessa's bottom bunk). When Jana went to her mother about the situation, the advice she was given was "make a point to be nice to her, even when she's mean to you." At her mother's suggestion, Jana gave her favorite jewelry box to Jessa. "It was hard to think of giving away one of the most treasured possessions, especially to someone I wasn't happy with," Jana wrote of the experience. "I told Jessa I had something to give her. I told her I loved her and handed her my gift." As an adult, Jana told this story at a public speaking engagement, and was still brought to tears by the memory over a decade later. Jana was homeschooled growing up. As she grew older, she was given the responsibility of helping her younger siblings with their schoolwork in addition to doing her own. Jana took the test for her GED at sixteen years old. Like most children, Jana was assigned chores growing up, which the family called "jurisdictions". In 2003, one of Jana's jurisdictions was to plan and prepare dinner each night along with her brothers Joshua and John-David. "They like to do that because they get to choose the menus!" Jana's mother, Michelle, had to say of this jurisdiction. By 2001, Jana's parents had implemented a buddy system, where each older child was paired with a younger child to take care of. Typical tasks for an older buddy included dressing, bathing, and feeding their younger buddies. By 2009, the family had switched from individual buddies to buddy teams, with each team being led by one of the oldest four daughters. Jana's buddy team was made up of brothers Jason and Jackson. Although it is often said that Jana's youngest sister, Josie, was a member of this team, the Duggar family typically did not move a buddy into the team until the next child came along. Since Josie is the youngest of Jana's siblings, it is unknown if she was ever truly moved into being a part of the team. Jana began taking piano lessons from Ruth Anita Anderson, who she and her siblings referred to as "Nana", as a young child. She also took violin lessons. As an adult, Jana has been seen playing the harp, but it is unknown when she learned to play this instrument. Career Jana is currently single and living in her parents' home, and is often seen working on projects around the house, some of which are documented on the TLC show Counting On. She has built a large treehouse for her younger siblings and nieces and nephews, has a large organic garden, and enjoys renovations and redecorating. She finds great inspiration in Joanna Gaines of HGTV's Fixer Upper. In 2016 she purchased what used to be a tattoo parlor, but she has not announced what plans she has for the area. Jana's current focus appears to be on her garden. She is frequently pictured on family members' social media accounts working in her garden, which she regularly adds to. First responder On November 2, 2010, an episode of 19 Kids and Counting aired where Anna Duggar made skirts for Jana and her sister to wear when volunteering for the local fire department. It is unknown when Jana began volunteering for the local fire department, or if she still continues to do so today. On February 24, 2011, Jana utilized her skills as a first responder to aid the rescue efforts after a massive tornado destroyed the town of Joplin, Missouri. Doula In 2013, an episode of 19 Kids and Counting revealed that Jana was training to be a doula. While she said she wasn't sure if this was something she would pursue for the rest of her life, she felt the skills she was learning would serve her well on the mission field. Venessa Giron, the law midwife Jana was studying under, lost her license to practice midwifery in Arkansas in April of 2015. She has since relocated to Tulsa, Oklahoma. It is unknown if Jana still works as a doula. Author On March 14, 2014, Jana and her sisters Jill, Jessa, and Jinger, released their first book, Growing Up Duggar. Mission work Jana Duggar often goes on mission trips, usually with her family. The family goes on a yearly trip to El Salvador the week after Christmas to spread the gospel. The family has also gone to Honduras. In 2010, Jana and her brother John-David went on a mission trip that involved Malaysia, Singapore, and Indonesia. On this trip, they mostly worked with children, teaching them about the Bible. Jana got sick on this trip and had to visit a doctor while she was gone. Jana's first solo mission trip was to Michigan in 2012. It is unknown what she did on this trip. In July of 2013, Jana and her friend Michaela Bates joined a group from SOS Ministries on a trip to Honduras and El Salvador. While there, they worked for an orphanage, leading Bible studies, teaching classes, and sharing their testimonies. 9 things to know about Jana Favorite Bible Verse: Col. 3 Favorite Bible Character: Esther, Job, David, Ruth Favorite Song: "To God Be The Glory" Favorite Quote: “Lord, send me anywhere, only go with me. Lay any burden on me, only sustain me; and sever every tie, but the tie that binds me to Thy service and Thy heart.” - David Livingstone Favorite Episode: Duggar’s Explore Central America Jurisdictions: Kitchen, Meal Preparations, Mailroom Favorite Food: Italian & Mexican Favorite Past-Time: Playing Piano & Violin, Enjoying Games with the Family Favorite Family Trip: The Girl’s Book Tour (the last family trip with everyone before the girls got married) Favorite Color: Yellow. Gallery JohnDavid-Jana-Babies.png|Jana and John as babies. Jana.jpg Jana.png JanaMDuggar.jpg Jana_Duggar-New.jpeg Jana-January19.jpg|Jana in January 2019. Jana-Aug19.jpg|Jana in August 2019. Jana-November19.jpg|Jana in November 2019. Category:Duggars Category:Girls